


Love's Messy but We Make it Work

by littledemon66



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anniversary, But also, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Superheroes, because butters is super cute, bunny love sqaure, im so happy that that's a tag, super super light, theyre like.... in their 20s i guess, this is a birthday gift for two (2) people!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: Kenny, also known as Mysterion, is dating Butters and is Professor Chaos' rival. There's no way this could possibly be a problem.AKA my hot take on the Bunny love square
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Mysterion/Professor Chaos (South Park)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. Mystechaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniqueMemoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/gifts), [Fenethra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenethra/gifts).



> Bunny love sqaure's always been something I've wanted to do but I finally got the excuse to do it!! This is for two people, Felix and Nate. Felix's bday's on Oct 13 and Nate's is on Oct 14, so I thought I could just make one fic for both of you.
> 
> To Felix: You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met and we've only known each for a month????? Time isn't real wtf. I'm so glad that I met you :,) and you've easily become one of my favorite people to talk to and I can count on you for stability and just being the highlight of my day <33333 ilysm and I'd give my life for you
> 
> To Nate: you're cool ig,,,,, <3

Mysterion stood in front of Chaos’ base, hidden in the shadows. Twice a week, Tuesday and Wednesday, Chaos would have a scheme planned to execute. But this week was eerily silent. There had been no information about Chaos’ plans, so Mysterion came to his lair to check. He had been to Chaos’ lair in the past so he knew how to navigate it decently well. The door wasn’t even guarded or locked, possibly to reduce suspicion, so it was laughably easy to infiltrate the base.

Mysterion snuck through the hallways, sneaking past guards. He stopped, hiding behind a corner when he heard three voices. He peered around the corner and saw three guards leaving a room with cupcakes in their hands. Mysterion’s stomach grumbled in hunger.

“It was really sweet of Chaos to make these.” One of the guards said, biting into the cupcake. “He actually made my favorites! How did he even know?”

“And he calls himself a villain.” The second guard laughed. “Cutest damn thing I’ve ever seen in my life honestly.”

“Absolute cutest.” The first guard agreed. The three guards were walking towards him. Mysterion tensed up, ready to either attack or jump out when they got too close.

“Does he always do this?” The third guard asked. “Make cupcakes for people’s birthdays, I mean.”

“Oh right, you’re new.” The first guard said. “Yeah, it’s pretty great. I don’t know how he found out my favorite flavor, but he did! Best boss to ever exist.”

“Your birthday’s tomorrow, isn’t it?” The second guard asked the first guard. “He’ll probably whip something up for you too.”

“Don’t we have work to do though? He’s a villain.” The third guard sounded confused. “Shouldn’t we be ‘causing chaos’ or something?”

“Not on birthdays!” The second guard said. “We all kinda chill when it’s someone’s birthday.”

The guards started to get worryingly close, so Mysterion placed a hand on his gun. He wouldn’t shoot them–they were just working there and he had a strict no-harming-innocents policy–but he’d at least try to get some information out of them. He shot out from the corner and pointed his gun at the guards. They all jolted in surprise. The second and third guards cursed loudly.

“What the fuck?! Mysterion?!” The third guard quickly glanced between the other two guards and Mysterion. The first guard immediately put their hands up, still holding the cupcake. The second guard merely groaned after seeing Mysterion, taking a bite of their cupcake.

“Goddammit.” The second guard grabbed the walkie talkie strapped to their hip and spoke into it. “Yo, Chaos. You there?”

“What is he planning?” Mysterion demanded. The third guard was new so Mysterion didn’t think they would know. The second guard had clearly worked there long enough to not really be surprised by his presence. “Why has he been silent for the past week?”

“Ugh, you didn’t hear? He doesn’t do bad shit when it’s someone’s birthday. It’s Felix’s birthday today.” The second guard slung an arm around the first guard, making them lower their arms. Then they motioned towards the third guard. “And Nate’s birthday is tomorrow.”

“Oh…” Mysterion felt stupid and lowered his gun. Of course nothing was wrong. He’s heard that Chaos was a nice boss to work under. Good pay, insurance benefits, plenty of vacation days, and a pleasant, respectable environment. If Chaos wasn’t a villain, Mysterion would have maybe worked for him.

“Yeah, ‘oh.’” The second guard rolled their eyes. Then their walkie talkie crackled to life.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Chaos’ voice warbled through the device. “What happened?”

“Your boytoy’s here and he just held the birthday buddies at gunpoint.” The second guard took a bite of their cupcake. “Can you come down here? We’re in the hallway in front of the break room.”

“Mysterion’s here?!” Chaos sounded excited. “I’ll be right there!”

The second guard shoved the walkie talkie back into their pocket. Then they looked at Mysterion, clearly bored. He was pretty sure he recognized this guard. Maybe during one of his previous break-ins of Chaos’ lair, they were here. The guard looked at the other two and sighed.

“Guys, relax.” The second guard smiled. “You get used to it after a while.”

“Did he just pull a gun on us or did I hallucinate that?” The third guard–Nate, his name was–breathed out. “Dude, just do what you gotta do.”

“He’s here for Chaos. As usual.” The second guard said. Mysterion didn’t like the tone they said that in. “We can go as soon as the bossman gets here.”

“You’re not gonna shoot us, are you?” The first guard, Felix, asked Mysterion. “We won’t get in the way, I promise!”

“No, I’m not gonna shoot you.” Mysterion sighed, putting his gun back in his holster. “I just came to find out what Chaos was up to.”

The second guard leaned over to Felix and whispered something in their ear. Then they both broke out into fits of laughter. Nate was still sending Mysterion’s holster worrisome looks. Mysterion kept his hands away from the gun to try and calm him down.

“Mysterion!” A voice resounded from behind Mysterion. He quickly turned around to see Chaos running towards him.

Chaos came running up and Mysterion fought the urge to take his gun out again. Chaos slowed to a stop right next to Mysterion and faced the guards.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” Chaos grinned. “I was a little busy but when I heard Mysterion’s name, I just  _ had _ to come running.”

“We’ll head out then.” The second guard said. “Wouldn’t wanna intrude on anything here.”

“Oh, could you check on Disarray? He needed a hand with something.” Chaos asked. “And happy birthday again, Felix!”

“Thanks, Chaos!” Felix smiled brightly. “Thank you for the cupcakes too! They taste great.”

“Really? Aw, you’re too sweet. You’re making me blush.” Chaos put a hand on his cheek. “And happy early birthday to you, Nathaniel! I know you’re a new hire, but I’ll have cupcakes for you tomorrow.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Nate nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright.” The second guard interrupted. “Let’s go, birthday kiddos.”

“Wait, I’m older than you.” Felix tried to argue. The three guards began to walk away from Chaos and Mysterion. Once they were gone, Chaos turned to face Mysterion.

“Did you miss me?” Chaos teased. “You came all this way to check on me, so you must’ve missed me.”

“I promise you that I didn’t miss you.” Mysterion said. “You usually do something every week, so I came to check if you were planning something big.”

“Aw, so you were worried about me?” Chaos cooed. “Why, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for me!”

“This has nothing to do with you.” Mysterion said, exasperated. Sure they had gotten closer over the time they’d known each other, but he would never admit it. “So you’re  _ not _ actually up to anything?”

“Nope! Not this week.” Chaos bounced on his heels. Then he suddenly grabbed Mysterion’s arm. “Oh, where are my manners? Do you want a cupcake?”

“What? No.” Mysterion lied. The cupcakes the guards were holding did look good, and Mysterion hadn’t eaten in over twelve hours. “You probably poisoned them.”

“Poison?” Chaos repeated. “I’d never poison birthday cupcakes! Especially not cupcakes for my employees!”

“You mean minions?” Mysterion asked. Normally when they fought, Chaos referred to his employees as minions.

“No! Well, I mean, I guess…” Chaos began to drag Mysterion down the hall. “Minions just sounds demeaning, darlin’. I love and respect all my employees! I just call ‘em minions in front of you heroes.”

“Where are you taking me?” Mysterion asked, ignoring the pet name. Chaos always called him shit like that so Mysterion didn’t bother saying anything about it anymore.

“I’m taking you to get a cupcake.” Chaos answered, pulling him into a room. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t offer something nice to my favorite guest?”

There was a large table in the back with two large plates on it. There were cupcakes lined up neatly on each plate. There were only a few left on each plate though, presumably because Chaos’ employees took most of them. Chaos stood next to the table proudly, chest puffed out.

“Take one. I insist.” Chaos said. When he saw Mysterion hesitate, he spoke again. “We can go back to fighting later. The new recruit’s birthday is tomorrow, so I won’t be doing anything terrible this week.”

Mysterion looked at the cupcakes hungrily. He really did want one–he learned at a young age to never turn down free food–but he still didn’t quite trust Chaos. He knew Chaos wasn’t the type to poison food or use any underhanded tactics. He sighed, taking one with a gloved hand.

“What kind are they?” Mysterion asked, taking a bite. Holy shit, this was really good.

“Vanilla cake and vanilla frosting.” Chaos stared at Mysterion’s face, waiting for a reaction. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s really good.” Mysterion decided to answer honestly. Chaos’ face brightened immediately.

“Really?!” Chaos grinned widely. “You really like them?! I made them myself!”

“You  _ made _ these?” Mysterion asked incredulously. He never knew that Chaos baked. Then again, the majority of their “conversations” were exchanged threats.

“Yep! I always make nice treats for my employees’ birthdays! Tomorrow, I’m making red velvet cupcakes with vanilla frosting.” Chaos suddenly looked embarrassed. “If you want, you could stop by.”

“Maybe I will.” Mysterion said cryptically. He could tolerate Chaos’ presence long enough to grab a cupcake or two. “If I have nothing better to do.”

“Of course!” Chaos said. “Wouldn’t want to waste your precious time.”

Anything to do with Chaos wasn’t a waste of time at all, Mysterion thought. He caught himself right before he blurted it out though. If he had said that, he would never hear the end of it. But it was true. Whether it was stopping a scheme or just having a pleasant conversation, Mysterion never thought of his time with Chaos as a waste.

“Well, now that I know you weren’t planning anything, I’m gonna head out.” Mysterion said, finishing the cupcake in his hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow?” Chaos smiled coyly. “So you’ll be coming for cupcakes?”

“Maybe.” Mysterion said, cursing internally. He didn’t mean to say tomorrow out loud. Chaos didn’t need to know that he didn’t completely hate him.

“I’ll add some extra love into them then!” Chaos said.

“This doesn’t change anything between us though.” Mysterion felt like he had to clarify that. It was really aimed more at himself than Chaos. “After this, we go right back to fighting.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Chaos said, sounding pleased. “You sure you hate me as much as you say?”

Yep, this was Mysterion’s cue to leave. Chaos was always pushing for him to admit they were more than enemies, but he dodged the question every time. Not because they  _ were _ just enemies–it wasn’t that at all–but because Mysterion didn’t want to admit it to himself. He didn’t want to admit that he was friends with his archnemesis. But Chaos obviously didn’t have a problem shamelessly flirting with him.

“Yes, I still hate you.” Every time Mysterion had to say it, it became less and less true. “Now I’m leaving.”

“At least let me walk you out.” Chaos offered. Mysterion would have been flattered if… well, he  _ was _ flattered.

“Not a very villain-y thing to do.” Mysterion said, starting to walk away. “But I know my way around here well enough. I think I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure.” Chaos giggled, following him. Mysterion definitely did not find that cute. Not at all. It was an extremely annoying giggle. Not even remotely cute. “Shoo then. Leave me and my broken heart.”

“What heart?” Mysterion fell into their normal banter as they walked together.

“The heart you stole obviously!” Chaos said dramatically. Mysterion sighed. He really should have seen that one coming. “Now go! Leave me here in a puddle of my own tears!”

“You’re obnoxious.” Mysterion said. Obnoxiously sweet honestly.

“Careful. If you don’t use actual insults for me, I’m gonna start to think you like me.” Chaos said.

“In your dreams.” Mysterion rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re real nice to me in my dreams.” Chaos let out a theatrical sigh.

By that time, Mysterion and Chaos made it to the lair’s entrance. Mysterion opened the door, letting the cool air inside. Chaos shuddered at the temperature change.

“Well, go on. You’re letting the cold air in and I don’t wanna have to pay extra for the heating bill.” Chaos said. “This is where we say goodbye, love!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mysterion sighed. “... Bye.”

Then he left the base. He made his way to the streets away from the base before he let himself smile. Chaos may be an annoying little shit that Mysterion sometimes couldn’t stand, but he wasn’t the worst. Though Mysterion would rather die again than admit that to anyone.


	2. Mysterion and Butters

Mysterion left the police station after handing over a few thieves he had caught that night. A group of three friends had attempted to break into a local shop, but Mysterion found them before they could successfully break in. None of them had any weapons on them, so he was easily able to apprehend them. By the time he had turned them over to the police, it was about 11pm. He hadn’t been given any information by the police before he left the station, so he was roaming the streets, looking for any suspicious activity.

He was about to call it a night when he heard a familiar voice yell out.

“Back off! I don’t have anything for you!” A voice yelled from an alleyway. Mysterion almost instantly recognized the voice as Butters.

Mysterion immediately began to panic. Why was Butters out so late? And who was bothering him? His feet moved automatically, running towards the voice. He ran as fast as he could, hoping that he wasn’t too late.

He stopped in front of the alleyway he heard Butters yelling from. He fought the urge to pull his gun out. The last thing Mysterion wanted was to scare Butters. He was breathing heavily, fully ready to beat the shit out of the jackass that was bothering Butters.

What he saw instead was much less threatening than he imagined. He saw Butters holding a cup of something and a few plastic bags, chastising a small black kitten that was clawing at his shoes. Butters quickly looked up at Mysterion, face turning red.

“Oh, uh… Mysterion!” Butters awkwardly laughed. “What brings you here?”

“I… thought you were in trouble.” Mysterion said. He looked down at the kitten, who was quickly scrambling away. “I came over to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m perfectly fine!” Butters adjusted the bags hanging from his arms. “It’s just that I normally try to feed little Smoky here about once a week. I guess he saw me and thought I had something for him.”

“Do you need help carrying all that?” Mysterion offered help. It looked like Butters was really struggling to hold everything. “I can walk with you.”

“I wouldn’t wanna be a bother. I’ll be okay. You’ve probably got more important things to worry about than helpin’ me with my stuff.” Butters politely declined, but Mysterion didn’t want him walking alone at night.

“It’s not a bother at all. It’s a slow night tonight anyway.” Mysterion took some of the bags from Butters and held them. “Lead the way.”

“Didn’t know heroes helped people bring groceries back to their houses.” Butters smiled to himself, taking a sip from the cup in his hand. They began walking in the direction of Butters’ apartment.

“Helping people doesn’t just mean beating people up.” Mysterion said, hiding his own smile with his hood. “So what are you doing out so late?”

“Me? Oh, I’m just on a late night grocery run.” Butters answered. “I’m real sorry for worrying you.”

“Relax, I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.” Mysterion said. He loved these small moments with Butters. Out of costume, they spent plenty of time together. But when Mysterion went out as a hero, he frequently checked on Butters to make sure he was okay.

“Y’know, you’re one of the only people that’s always nice to me.” Butters said quietly. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

“Of course. What do you need?” Mysterion asked, heart swelling. He would lay his life down if Butters wanted him to.

“Ah, if it’s not too much trouble…” Butters used the hand that wasn’t holding the cup in to pull his phone out from his pocket. He scrolled through it, looking for something as Mysterion waited patiently.

Then Butters turned his phone towards him, showing Mysterion a picture. He looked at it, blinking a few times when he saw himself out of costume as Kenny McCormick. It was a picture they took together last week. They were both facing the camera, cheeks pressed up against each other’s, smiling widely.

“This is my boyfriend, Kenny McCormick.” Butters smiled sadly. “I love him a whole lot, but I feel like he’s hiding something really important. I’m waiting for him to tell me on his own but I’m real worried about him. Could you… could you just make sure he’s okay when you go out on your rounds at night? If it’s not too much trouble, of course.”

Mysterion felt his throat burn and the backs of his eyes begin to prickle. He didn’t know that Butters had been worried about him. How long had he been keeping this to himself for? He never meant to worry Butters. He didn’t even know Butters was worried in the first place.

“Hiding something?” Mysterion managed to say without any voice cracks.

“I’ve known Ken ever since we were little kids, but…” Butters pocketed his phone and took a sip of his drink. “I dunno, it’s just always felt like he’s been hiding something big. He’s never really cared about his own safety, so I’m worried he’s involved in something dangerous. If you see him around, could you just make sure he’s okay?”

God, Butters has been scared for him since they were kids? How had he never noticed? Yeah, he always took risks and never cared about his safety, but that was because he was immortal. And there was no way he could tell Butters that because no one ever remembered his deaths.

“Uh, yeah. I can check on him every now and then.” Mysterion said eventually. Butters’ face lit up.

“You will?! Oh, thank you!” Butters grinned widely. “Just don’t let him get hurt.”

“I’ll do my best.” Mysterion said, making a mental note to buy a bouquet of sunflowers and daisies–Butters’ favorite kinds of flowers–next time he met up with the boy. He definitely didn’t deserve to have Butters by his side.

“And you take care of yourself too, okay?” Butters said. “Just ‘cause you’re a big ol’ superhero doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be taking care of yourself. Don’t be overworkin’ yourself.”   
  


“Yeah, I hear you.” Mysterion bit back a humored laugh. He was the type to work himself to death, literally. But for Butters’ peace of mind, he’d play along.

“You’re not gonna listen, are you?” Butters groaned. “You’re just like Kenny. He never listens to me when I tell him to take it easy.”

“You really like this guy, huh?” Mysterion said nervously, trying to push Butters away from the topic of similarities between him and his civilian identity.

“I do. A whole lot.” Butters sighed wistfully. “Y’know, we’ve known each other since we were in preschool. We grew up together.”

“Childhood friends?” Mysterion asked, but he knew the answer already. He thought about all the times they used to talk when they were kids. About the times Kenny would sneak into Butters’ room at night for mutual comfort.

“Actually…” Butters began. Mysterion’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I don’t know if he thought of me as a friend when we were real little. But middle school is when we were really friends. And then we started dating in high school.”

“What do you mean? Were you not friends as little kids?” Mysterion asked, genuinely confused. Butters never said anything about this to him before.

“I don’t wanna bother you with my life story, Mysterion.” Butters let out a hollow laugh. “It’s a bit of a sob story.”

“I’m here to listen.” Mysterion said. If Butters wouldn’t say anything to his face as Kenny, Mysterion wanted the other blond to be able to talk to someone.

“Well, when we were little kids, pretty much everyone hated me. I got bullied all the time. And Kenny kinda just watched and didn’t do anything about it. So I don’t think he liked me very much when we were in elementary school.” Butters sniffled. “But then he started standing up for me in middle school, so I guess he felt bad? I dunno, but we’re dating now.”

If Mysterion wasn’t carrying some of Butters’ bags, he would’ve pulled him into a hug. He desperately wanted to tell Butters that he was scared of interfering with Cartman in elementary school. He didn’t want to look like a loser in front of his friends so he let them do and say whatever they wanted to Butters. But he couldn’t say anything. Because right now, he was Mysterion. And Mysterion didn’t know anything about Kenny, let alone his internal thoughts.

“I think you should talk to him about it.” Mysterion said. He  _ wanted _ to have this conversation with Butters out of costume, but he couldn’t bring up the topic himself. Kenny wasn’t supposed to know that Butters felt this way. Butters was talking to Mysterion as a confidant, and he probably trusted him not to tell anyone else.

“I thought about it, but I don’t really wanna have that conversation with him. I’m sure he’s got his reasons for doing what he did.” Butters rubbed his eyes with his free hand, taking a few sips of his drink before speaking again. “Kenny usually does the right thing. I’ll bet he’s got a good reason.”

But he  _ didn’t _ always do the right thing, Mysterion wanted to say. He bit his tongue, stopping the words from tumbling out. He didn’t have a good reason for ignoring Butters. He almost never did the right thing. His heart ached painfully in his chest.

“Still, you should talk things out with him. Maybe he just didn’t know what to do.” Mysterion repeated. “It’s worth talking about, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Butters reluctantly agreed. “I like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you too.” Mysterion smiled. “It’s refreshing. It’s a nice break from crime fighting”

“If it’s ever a slow night like tonight, you’re welcome to swing by my apartment for a little while.” Butters offered. “If Professor Chaos isn’t doing anything, you can always come by and I can make some coffee or something.”

“That’d be nice, thanks.” Mysterion said, then paused. To avoid suspicion, he asked, “where do you live?”

“Oh, right! You don’t know!” Butters laughed to himself. They had been walking for a while and started to get near Butters’ apartment building. Butters used the hand holding his drink to point. “I live there.”

“You went pretty far for some snacks.” Mysterion commented. It was a little worrying actually. He didn’t want Butters going so far just for some midnight food. They stood in front of Butters’ apartment building.

“It was a nice night, so I wanted to take a nice, long walk. I usually run to the 7-Eleven that’s closer for slushies.” Butters said. “Thanks for walkin’ me home.”

“I can come with you to your apartment if you want.” Mysterion offered, but Butters shook his head.

“Nah, that’s okay. People would probably start talking if a superhero came helpin’ me with groceries.” Butters took back the bags that Mysterion was holding. “Ah, I’m in apartment 302 if you ever wanna stop by! Maybe I’ll introduce you to Kenny if he’s there when you come.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mysterion said. There’s no way you’d be able to introduce us, he thought to himself. “Have a good night, Butters.”

“You too! Tonight was nice.” Butters said. “I’ll see you some other time!”

Then Butters turned and walked inside of the building. Mysterion lingered outside the building for a little while before he turned and left. He wasn’t lying when he said it was a slow night, so maybe he’d take Butters’ advice and actually take care of himself. First, he’d double back to the police station and see if they had anything for him. But then maybe he’d go home and sleep and actually wake up before noon. He didn’t exactly have to do all the work the police gave him. They could get off their asses and do something once in a while. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.


	3. Kenny and Professor Chaos

Kenny pulled his hood further over his head and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. It was the middle of October, meaning that it was getting chilly again. He was walking back to his apartment from his shift at a local convenience store. It was about four in the morning and Kenny wanted nothing more than to collapse onto his bed and sleep for a few hours. He hated late night shifts, but they paid a little more than daytime shifts so Kenny would rather sacrifice sleep for money.

His current apartment was small, barely enough for himself. He had been taking more shifts at the convenience store and worked overtime at his other job. Kenny put all the extra money he had into the bank so he could save up for a better place. He also wanted to ask his long-term boyfriend, Butters, to move in with him. Both of their apartments were too small for two people to live in, so Kenny wanted to try and save up enough to find a place for both of them.

He was walking past a small alley when he felt someone grab his arm. He cursed loudly in surprise. He felt himself get pulled into the alley abruptly. Kenny swung a quick right hook at whoever grabbed him, but they backed out of the way. He blinked a few times and looked at the person who grabbed him. In front of him stood Professor Chaos.

“Aw, Kenny… That’s not very nice.” Chaos pouted. “I just wanted to talk.”

“By grabbing me?” Kenny let out an aggravated sigh. For some reason, Chaos had started finding him and talking to him. “What do you want?”

“You were walkin’ alone and I thought I could keep you company!” Chaos said, smiling bashfully.

“And you thought that grabbing me like some kind of freak would get my attention.” Kenny said dryly. Unfortunately though, when he wasn’t in his Mysterion costume, Kenny had started to like Chaos’ presence. When he wasn’t actively fighting him or had the moral obligation to hate the villain, Kenny kind of liked having Chaos around. Chaos was still absolutely insufferable, but without the rivalry between them, he wasn’t all too bad.

When he was Mysterion, Chaos was a giant flirt. He would spout some bullshit about how he missed his beloved hero and Mysterion would kick his ass. But in front of Kenny, Chaos downgraded to someone that felt a lot more genuine. Sure he was still a little annoying, but Kenny could tolerate it. He didn’t want to admit it, but Chaos was kind of sweet. He stumbled over his words when he got nervous or overly excited about something.

Mysterion may not like him, but Kenny found Chaos a little endearing. It was like Chaos didn’t have as many walls up with Kenny. As Mysterion, he could tell that the villain hid things. But whenever he found Kenny on the street on some nights, Chaos felt like a regular person. A regular person that occasionally commit petty crimes and went around saying that he was some big, bad villain.

“Well now you’re just bein’ mean.” Chaos huffed. “At least I damage property, not feelings.”

“Maybe if you didn’t break the law every week, I’d like you better.” Kenny sighed. “Have you ever thought about, like, not being a villain?”

“I…” Chaos brought his fists together and knocked them against each other. He gasped slightly and quickly put his hands down. The notion was strangely familiar to Kenny. “I’ve thought about dropping the whole villain thing.”

“Really?” Kenny looked at Chaos in interest. “Hey, why are you a villain in the first place? You never really do anything super terrible.”

“Wanna know my tragic backstory?” Chaos laughed, but his smile was dim. His eyes weren’t smiling like they normally did, a trait Kenny had picked up on. Chaos had an extremely expressive face and it was easy to tell when he wasn’t being genuine. “And besides, neither of us have time for it and–”

“I’ve got time.” Kenny said, cutting Chaos off. This could be a great opportunity to find out what was driving Chaos. “We could sit at the park if you want.”

“What?” Chaos looked taken aback. “You… actually want to listen?”

“Yeah, sure. You already know, like, a lot about me.” Kenny said. It was strange how much Chaos knew about him. Although he wouldn’t be surprised if Chaos just checked every social media account that was linked to his name and learned about him that way.

“Oh, um…” Chaos nodded weakly. Then he cleared his throat and his confident demeanor was back. He stuck his hand out to Kenny and said, “I accept! Lead the way!”

Kenny looked at the outstretched hand, then looked up at Chaos’ face. Did he expect him to take his hand? Well he definitely wasn’t going to. He was already in a relationship and  there was no way he was gonna hold someone else’s hand.

“I’m not holding your hand.” Kenny said. The last thing he wanted was Butters somehow finding out and asking questions. “I’m sure you know, but I’m dating someone.”

“C’mon, it’s just a hand.” Chaos whined. What a child, Kenny thought. It was sweet, but he still wasn’t going to comply. “Your boyfriend won’t mind.”

“Even if he doesn’t mind, I’m gonna mind. You can either walk next to me or I’m going home.” Kenny left the alleyway, Chaos following him like a lost puppy.

“You’re no fun.” Chaos mumbled. Kenny smothered a laugh.

“I’d rather be boring than a cheater.” Kenny said.

They walked together towards the park. Chaos did most of the talking and Kenny just listened. There was no one else around because it was so late. Or was it early? Kenny wasn’t sure what to call it, but four in the morning was definitely a time where no one would be around. They got to the park, which was thankfully empty, and Chaos dragged him to a bench in front of a pond. There were a few geese hanging around. Strange, Kenny thought. Weren’t geese supposed to fly to a warmer place by now?

“Alright, we’re here. So what’s your super tragic backstory?” Kenny asked, looking over at the villain. Chaos stared at the geese, avoiding Kenny’s gaze.

“I don’t know if it’s tragic, but…” Chaos sighed. “I’ve never told anybody about this except for Disarray so I don’t really know how to say it?”

“Take your time.” Kenny said, and he meant it. Even though Chaos was technically a villain–a self-proclaimed one, but a villain nonetheless–Kenny believed that everyone deserved to vent.

“It’s gonna sound so cliché, but I was bullied when I was a kid.” Chaos started. “And my folks weren’t really the nicest either. And there’s only so many times you can be told to behave until you snap.”

“So you commit little crimes to rebel against your parents?” Kenny asked. It made sense, but this seemed like a major reaction to something so small.

“It’s not just that.” Chaos shook his head. “It’s about… y’know…being in charge.”

Chaos made some gestures with his hands, as if they could explain. But Kenny understood. It was about getting a sense of control in your life that you never had. He knew that feeling well. It was the same feeling he had whenever he took his own life. He couldn’t control most of his deaths and they were usually unexpected. But when he was able to take his own life, it gave him an empowering sense of controlling an aspect of himself.

“I get it.” Kenny finally said after letting Chaos stumble over his words for a few moments. Chaos paused in his hand gestures and sat back. Then a small smile crept onto his face.

“Yeah…” Chaos said quietly. “I thought you would.”

Kenny said nothing, even though he had questions. What did that mean? Chaos knew he’d understand? Talking to Chaos always confused him. He always seemed to know an unnerving amount about him.

“Growing up where people don’t even respect you as a person messes you up. You know what it’s like, don’t you?” Chaos asked gently. “Being the poor kid that nobody cared about.”

“Well, yeah, I guess.” Kenny did know. Maybe not to the extent as other people, but he knew what it was like. But at least he had people he could call friends growing up and he wasn’t totally ignored. Maybe Chaos didn’t have that? “But you don’t see me going around calling myself a villain.”

“That’s ‘cause you don’t have a single bad bone in your body.” Chaos glanced at Kenny, eyes shining with admiration. Then he looked back at the pond. “And you had all your friends. People liked you, but they still made fun of you for being poor, didn’t they?”

“They did, but they didn’t really mean it. I don’t really care if they did mean it though.” Kenny lied. He hated it when someone made a jab about him being poor. But he just didn’t let it get to him because it wasn’t his fault his family didn’t have much money. He’d gotten into plenty of fights as a kid because people would taunt him. He could see Chaos looking at him from the corner of his eyes, as if he knew that Kenny was lying.

“Imagine all that except you had nobody to turn to. Not your parents or any friends. Imagine if almost everyone hated you.” Chaos said. “All you had was yourself. Are you still surprised I turned out like this?”

“You really had nobody? What about a sibling or a friend?” Kenny asked. He knew that even if everyone was against him, he could count on his siblings to have his back.

“I’m an only child, so nope. But… there was someone. He made me want to be better. He was great actually. But I guess it wasn’t enough.” Chaos sighed bitterly. “They treated you like garbage too. And look how far you’ve come. You’re a functioning member of society.”

“I already told you that it didn’t bother me.” Kenny repeated. He didn’t want to say that not only was he a functioning member of society, but that he was also a vigilante and Chaos’ rival.

“Yeah, but that was a lie. It did bother you. They called you all sorts of names like ‘poor boy’ and they made fun of you when you couldn’t afford things.” Chaos started to become visibly agitated. “Just because you weren’t as well off as them.”

“Dude, relax.” Kenny said, noticing sparks of electricity begin to gather on Chaos’ gloved hands. He didn’t want to touch the villain in case he got electrocuted. “That’s my problem anyway.”

“It shouldn’t  _ be _ a problem!” Chaos yelled. He suddenly paused, looking at Kenny. Then he took a few deep, shaky breaths. “Outcasts. That’s what we are.”

“What?” Kenny said dumbly. Chaos looked away.

“Pushed away just because they don’t like us. Because we’re just a little bit different.” Chaos mumbled, and Kenny got the feeling that the villain was talking to himself. But then Chaos looked at Kenny again. “You understand, don’t you? I know you do.”

“How do you know that?” Kenny finally caved and asked the question that had been burning in his mind. “How do you know so much about me?”

“How indeed.” Chaos stood up. “Ah, you should probably be gettin’ home now. It’s real late now.”

“Hold on, jackass.” Kenny stood up quickly and grabbed Chaos’ shoulder, barely flinching when a light shock went through his body. “Answer the question.”

“Maybe some other time.” Chaos said, stepping away so Kenny’s hand fell lamely to his side. “I’ll see you around, Kenny.”

Before Kenny could do anything, Chaos ran off. He was left standing in the park alone. What the fuck had just happened? Chaos started talking to him like normal and now he had actual information about his past. He started to walk home, still mulling over his thoughts. Tonight was weird as hell and he was way too tired to handle any of it. Maybe after he fell asleep, he could piece things together. Yeah, Kenny thought as he walked, that sounded good.


	4. Bunny

Kenny was about to leave his apartment when he paused, realizing that he had forgotten the most important thing. He turned and headed for his bedroom, opening the closet door. He moved the purposefully placed shirts on the ground and picked up the carefully wrapped present. Butters had a spare key to his apartment and even though Kenny knew he would never snoop, he couldn’t risk Butters finding it.

It was their anniversary today and Kenny was gonna go drop by Butters’ apartment and spend the rest of the day with him. He held the box in his hand and left his room. He grabbed his phone and wallet, putting them in his pocket. He picked his keys up from the table and opened his front door. Kenny quickly locked the door and put his keys in his pocket.

It was a little cold out, colder than expected, so Kenny held the wrapped present under his arm and shoved his free hand into his parka’s pocket. He walked to Butters’ apartment, humming to himself. As he walked, he looked across the street at a local flower shop. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t buy flowers? Kenny looked both ways and quickly dashed across the street.

He opened the door to the shop and the heating from inside made him sigh in content. He shut the door behind him, looking up when a bell jingled. Someone, probably an employee judging by their apron, turned around from tending to some flowers to face him.

“Oh hello! Can I help you with anything?” The employee gave him a wide smile.

“Um, yeah. I just wanted to get a bouquet for my boyfriend. It’s our anniversary.” Kenny said.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” They cooed. “Did you have anything specific in mind?”

“His favorite flowers are sunflowers and daisies.” Kenny rubbed the back of his neck. “Should I have anything else?”

“Sunflowers and daisies, sunflowers and daisies, sunflowers and daisies…” The employee mumbled to themselves. “Oh! Carnations would work! And maybe some peonies.”

“Is that good?” Kenny asked. “Aren’t there, like, flower meanings too?”

“Oh, right! Lemme make this bouquet real quick and I can explain it.” They turned and started grabbing flowers for the bouquet arrangement. Kenny looked around at all the flowers on display and some bouquets that were already made.

A few moments later, they turned around again, holding an arrangement of flowers. There were about three or four red roses, dark red carnations, pink peonies and white daisies. There was a single sunflower in the middle.

“Oh wow.” Kenny said. “That looks nice.”

“It’ll be a sweet gift. So sunflowers,” they pointed to the sunflower, “represent loyalty and unconditional love. Since you’re having your anniversary, I assume you’ve been together for a while now.”

“Red roses are just love, right?” Kenny asked.

“Yep! Red roses are exactly what you think they are. Red carnations are about the same thing. Daisies are for innocence and purity. And pink peonies are for romance and good marriage.” They winked.

Daisies for innocence? Yeah, that definitely made sense for why it was one of Butters’ favorites. The roses and carnations were cute flowers on their own. But the peonies? Marriage? Well, it wasn’t like the thought of marriage never crossed Kenny’s mind. But wasn’t it too early to be thinking about something like that? His thoughts must have been evident on his face because the employee spoke again.

“It doesn’t have to mean marriage. It could also mean good luck and prosperity.” They said sympathetically. “They can mean anything you want them to.”

“I like it.” Kenny nodded. “And I’m sure he’ll love it too.”

“Well that’s wonderful! So you’ll be taking it?” They asked, smiling.

“Yeah.” Kenny pulled his wallet out. “How much is it?”

“That’ll be $45.” They answered. Kenny cringed a little internally. Flowers were always so overpriced. But it was for Butters, so it was worth it. He pulled $50 out and handed it to them. They rang him up and gave Kenny his five dollars in change and the bouquet. “Have a nice day and happy anniversary!”

“Thanks…” Kenny quickly glanced at their nametag. “Ash.”

Kenny left the flower shop after saying goodbye, shuddering a little when the cold air hit his face. Alright, now he had flowers and a present. His next stop was Butters’ apartment. He walked for a bit, walking faster than he normally did. He just wanted to get out of the cold and into Butters’ arms.

He finally made it to Butters’ apartment building. He ran up the stairs to the third floor, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He stood in front of apartment 302 and knocked. Kenny waited for Butters to open the door, bouncing on his heels. Then the door opened and Butters stood in the doorway, looking adorably confused.

“Kenny?” Butters looked at the flowers in his hands.

“Happy anniversary, buttercup.” Kenny said, giving Butters the bouquet.

“You remembered?” Butters smiled brightly, taking the flowers. “They’re so pretty!”

“Of course I did.” Kenny kissed him on the lips briefly. Then he gave Butters the present. “I got this for you too.”

“You didn’t have to get me all this.” Butters said breathlessly. “Ah, come in!”

Butters stepped away from the door, letting Kenny come inside. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his hood down. He saw a yoga mat laid out on the floor. He turned to ask Butters about it and that’s when he actually looked at what he was wearing. Butters was wearing yoga pants and a tight tank top.

“Oh shit.” Kenny said, looking Butters up and down.

“Can I open this now or later?” Butters asked excitedly, grabbing a vase and going to the kitchen to fill it with water for the flowers. “I was in the middle of some yoga. Do you wanna try it?”

“You can open it whenever you want. And I’ll pass on the yoga. But I’ll definitely watch.” Kenny sat on Butters’ couch, kicking his feet up on the table. Butters came back with the vase with the flowers in them.

“Creep.” Butters said, shoving Kenny’s feet off of the table. Then he put the vase down. “Don’t put your feet up.”

Kenny lay down on the couch instead, watching as Butters went to his mat and started doing his thing. First he put his hands in front of him and made an upside down v-shape with his body. Kenny was fairly certain its name had something to do with dogs or some shit. Whatever it was called, it made Butters’ ass look amazing.

“Gotta say, I’m loving the view.” Kenny commented from his spot on the couch. Butters glared at him without breaking his form. “Why don’t you walk me through all this?”

“I hate you.” Butters said. Then he paused. “Downward dog.”

“Yeah, that looks like doggy style.” Kenny nodded to himself. Butters groaned.

Then he moved again. Butters lay on his back and grabbed the front of his feet. He brought his knees to either side of his body and bent his legs so that his feet were parallel with his body. But damn, his legs were spread pretty well.

“I think this one’s called dead bug.” Butters said from the floor.

“Holy shit.” Kenny put his elbow on the armrest of the couch and propped his head up on his hand. He knew Butters was flexible but damn, this was a whole new level. “That’s hot.”

“You haven’t seen nothin’ yet.” Butters laughed. Then he put his legs down and got up again. He moved his feet apart into a wide stance and his body folded to the ground. His head touched the floor and his hands were placed on the floor. “This is forward bend.”

“Dude, I can’t tell if it’s the pants, but your ass looks great.” Kenny breathed. He couldn’t stop staring at Butters.

“Well, I’d hope it’s always good but the pants help.” Butters smiled at Kenny. He broke position, getting onto his back again. “You’re gonna love this one.”

Before Kenny could say anything, Butters put his arms over his head. Then he spread his legs at the knees and connected them again at the feet. Fuck, he looked so good like that.

“How many more of these are there?” Kenny asked, voice sounding raspy. The last thing he wanted right now was to pop a boner but honestly, any longer of this and it was bound to happen.

“Just a few more.” Butters said. “This one’s called reclining butterfly.”

Just when Kenny thought it was over, Butters arched his back. His mind short circuited and immediately looked away. When he looked back, he glanced at Butters’ face. His boyfriend had a teasing smile on his face. Little minx knew what he was doing.

Then Butters closed his legs, bringing his arms down. Staying on his back, he raised his legs and grabbed the back of his left thigh with both hands. Then he crossed his right leg over the left knee.

“Last one!” Butters said in a teasing tone. “Reclining… pigeon, I think.”

“Shit, Leo. Are you putting on a show for me or is this how you always do it?” Kenny had to ask. If Butters always looked like this during his yoga session, Kenny would just have to “accidentally” show up more often.

“That’s just how it’s done.” Butters said. “But maybe a little bit of it was for show.”

“Never knew you could bend like that.” Kenny said.

“Well you never asked!” Butters broke his form and got up from the ground. “Can I open your present now?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Kenny laughed. “But go for it.”

Butters quickly retreated to the kitchen and came back holding the wrapped present. Kenny sat up, and Butters sat down next to him. He was the type that didn’t want to rip wrapping paper, so he took his time unfolding the paper. Kenny waited impatiently for Butters to peel away the paper. Once Butters pushed the paper away, he saw the box.

Butters looked at Kenny in excitement. Then he opened the box and gasped. Sitting there was a pink Hello Kitty shirt that Kenny had noticed Butters looking at last month when they went clothes shopping together. Butters had always been self-conscious about his interest in the cartoon, so when Butters had left, Kenny had bought the shirt for him.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Butters pulled him into a hug. “I love it so much!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Kenny returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Butters’ waist and hugging him tight.

“I, uh… I got you something too.” Butters said nervously into Kenny’s parka. Kenny pulled away to look at Butters. “I’ll be right back.”

Butters slipped out of the hug and went to his bedroom. Kenny waited on the couch, trying to see what Butters would bring. He came back with a cutely wrapped package, about the same size as Kenny’s present. He sat back down and handed Kenny the present.

“Happy anniversary, Kenny.” Butters’ voice wavered. Did he think Kenny wouldn’t like whatever he got him?

Kenny ripped the paper open. Butters knew that he didn’t have the patience to gently unwrap presents. He opened the underlying box and saw an orange parka, similar to the one he always wore. Except this new one was in much better condition than his current one. The one he was wearing now was tattered from years of use.

“I didn’t know what you’d like because you never really want anything, so I got you something that you could use everyday.” Butters said, knocking his knuckles together. “And I know you’ve had that parka ever since we were little an’ I have no idea how it grew with you.”

“I love it, butterfly.” Kenny took Butters’ hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the other man’s knuckles. He kissed his cheek gently. “You’re the best.”

Butters smiled tentatively, but he still looked nervous. Maybe he wasn’t sure it would fit him? Kenny hated seeing Butters so hesitant and he knew that he wouldn’t get a straight answer out of him if he asked.

“Can I try it on right now?” Kenny asked. When Butters nodded slowly, Kenny got up and took his parka off. Then he took the new parka and put it on.

It was a really good fit. Loose enough where he could hug Butters and pull the sides around both of their bodies but not too big that it slipped off of his shoulders. He looked over at Butters to see his reaction.

“How’s it look?” Kenny grinned. He left it unzipped and pulled the hood up. It came up and covered his forehead. Perfect. He pushed the hood back down.

“Looks real nice, Ken.” Butters said. He still looked a little panicked.

Kenny shoved his hands in the parka’s pockets. He paused when he felt something small and cold in the right pocket. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out. He looked down at a small silver key. Kenny looked up at Butters, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze.

“Butterball, what’s this key for?” Kenny tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. He had to be sure this was what he thought it was.

“I was-I was thinkin’ that the parka wouldn’t be enough.” Butters spoke quickly, stumbling over his words. “And-And we’ve been dating for a long time now. So I thought that maybe you’d like a spare keytomyapartment.”

“Leo, c’mere.” Kenny put the key back in his pocket. Then he opened his arms wide, inviting Butters in for a hug. Butters got up from the couch and stood in front of Kenny.

Kenny wrapped his arms around the backs of Butters’ thighs and lifted him up. Butters put his hands on Kenny’s shoulders in panic.

“Kenny, put me down!” Butters started to smack Kenny’s shoulders. He tilted his head up to look at Butters.

“I love you, Leopold.” Kenny said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. That’s why I gave you the key.” Butters grinned, worry and anxiety melting away from his face. Then he leaned down and kissed Kenny.

Kenny kissed back eagerly. He hadn’t expected Butters to give him a key. That’s why Butters was so panicky. As much as Kenny wanted to keep holding Butters up, his arms were starting to hurt. He separated their lips and put Butters down.

“Do you wanna put the key on my keychain?” Kenny asked, keeping his hands on Butters’ waist.

“Can I?” Butters looked around for Kenny’s old parka.

Kenny grabbed his parka from the floor and dug his keychain out. He moved all of his keys aside so Butters could put it on.

“Put it right next to this key.” Kenny tapped his own apartment key. He gave Butters the new key and watched as nimble fingers added the key to the chain. “Perfect.”

Kenny went to put his keys in his pocket, but Butters stopped him. He pushed the left side of the parka aside and revealed a hidden pocket near his chest.

“There’s all sorts of different pockets on the inside!” Butters said. “I know you wanted more pockets too so I tried to find a jacket that had secret ones.”

“Oh cool. Now I can carry all my pictures of you around next to my heart.” Kenny said, which wasn’t entirely a lie. He actually did have pictures of Butters in his wallet that he kept with him at all times. Whenever he felt panicky or in a bad mood, he pulled the pictures out and looked at them. They never failed to lift his mood and always calmed his nerves. There were also pictures of his little sister and a group picture with his friends when they were in high school.

“Sap.” Butters rolled his eyes, clearly not believing Kenny. It was fine if Butters didn’t believe him. Probably better that way. If Butters ever found out about the pictures, he’d probably cry. “Sooo… movie night?”

“Hell yeah. Pizza too?” Kenny collapsed onto Butters’ couch, pulling his boyfriend with him.

“Wouldn’t be a movie night without it.” Butters reached for his phone, which was lying on the table, but he couldn’t reach it. “Can you get my phone?”

Kenny leaned over and grabbed Butters’ phone and gave it to him. Butters pushed himself off of the couch and stood up.

“What kinda toppings you want?” Butters asked.

“Dude, I literally don’t care. I’ll have whatever you get.” Kenny said. He watched Butters dial the number and call.

Kenny zoned out for most of the call, just listening to Butters’ voice. He started paying attention again when he noticed Butters looking right at him.

“Mhmm, yeah. Pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese. Oh and pineapple.” Butters said.

“What the fuck? Pineapple? I better not see any of that heathen shit on my slices.” Kenny made fake retching noises. He loved Butters but there was no way he was gonna let him put fucking  _ pineapple _ on his pizza.

“Pineapple on just one half please.” Butters sighed. “Yep, that’s all.”

Kenny only sort of listened after that. Butters gave them his address and he came back to sit down. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kenny opened his parka enough so that Butters was sitting right next to him and he could share the parka.

“You’re disgusting.” Kenny said.

“And you’re close-minded.” Butters retaliated. “Pineapple on pizza is good and you’re just mean.”

“No, pineapple on pizza is gross and you should be ashamed of yourself.” Kenny argued. “Can’t believe I’m dating an actual heathen.”

Butters reached for the TV remote, still arguing about why pineapple on pizza wasn’t a crime against humanity. Which it was. Butters was just wrong. They flipped through a bunch of channels, trying to find a random movie to watch. They settled on some random action movie which Kenny forgot the name of immediately after seeing. It was going to start in about fifteen minutes, so Butters ran off to grab a blanket.

While Butters was gone, the pizza delivery man came, so Kenny got up and answered the door. He paid for the pizza and took it, closing the door again. He put it down on the table in front of the couch, opening the box to make sure it was the right thing. Yup, it was just what they ordered. Pepperoni, sausage, and a lot of extra cheese. And there was Butters’ pineapple on one side. Gross.

“Butterball, your caveman pizza’s here!” Kenny called towards the bedroom. “What’s taking so long?”

“I’ll be there in a second!” Butters yelled back, voice muffled from the closed door of the bedroom. “Can you get the soda from the fridge?”

“Yessir!” Kenny went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked around for a second until he saw cans of Coke lined up neatly. He grabbed four cans and two plates before going back to the living room. Butters was sitting on the couch with a light blue blanket on his lap, wearing the pink shirt that Kenny had gotten him.

“Wearing the Hello Kitty shirt already?” Kenny asked, placing the cans and plates down next to the pizza box and sitting down next to Butters under the blanket.

“Well, you’re still wearing the jacket and I really wanted to wear this.” Butters said, red tinting his cheeks. “Look, it’s starting!”

With the lights dimmed down enough to where it felt like a movie theater but light enough so they could see the pizza, they settled down and fell silent. About half an hour into the movie, Kenny felt Butters put his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the other boy and pulled the blanket up a little bit. Then he put his free hand in his pocket, rubbing the newly added key on his keychain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please drop a kudos and/or comment to feed me some tasty validation ;)))))
> 
> And again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FELIX AND NATE!!!


End file.
